


Sworn to you too

by Nachsie



Series: Sworn to you [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Castiel, Child Sam, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Dean, Stay at home Dean, Superhero Castiel, Superhero Dean, Superhero Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel, mpreg Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Dean winchester is happily in love with Castiel, taking care of his baby brother in their home. They were...just one big happy family. When Dean encounters a Targaine, an alien known for its massive amount of diseases. Castiel worried Dean has caught something...but...maybe there's more to it than it seems.*Requested by Deans2Muse*





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deans2Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans2Muse/gifts).



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean grunted in pain, as he limped slightly walking sam home from school, The small child eyed him as he spoke.

 

“Did you fall down the stairs again?” Sam asked as Dean nodded his lie.

 

Well, innocent underaged child, it’s more like my alien boyfriend has been relentless with fucking me anytime we were in the same space. They’ve been at it every day this last week, at least for every meal which normally Dean wouldn’t mind, but Castiel was never much of an everyday sex guy and he was rougher than usual.

 

After graduating (by the skin of his teeth, mind you) and now living at home as Sam’s stay at home brother, things have been right in the world for Dean. Dean let Sam into their rather nice large apartment, thanks to sugar daddy cas.

 

Which Dean joked about always. Castiel never got the reference.

 

Dean tossed his keys onto the counter before pulling off his coat, he eyed the empty clean house he took in with pride. They were a weird functioning family with an Alien, super hero and a small kindergartener. Dean hung up his coat, before helping Sam take off his own.

 

“Go start your homework.” Dean gave Sam’s butt a light slap as Sam laughed bolting to go to his room on his desk. Dean gave his baby brother a loving sigh before he moved to the kitchen to set him up with his normal lunch.

 

Dean opened the fridge eyeing the options before pulling out some eggs and toast.

 

“Hey, Sam, you want some breakfast for lunch?” Dean called as Sam yelled a yes in response. Dean started to cook when Castiel entered and Dean tensed.

 

“Welcome home.” Dean blushed as Castiel eyed him before taking off his suit jacket. Dean readied for Castiel’s lustful hands to wrap around him, but he was surprised when Castiel just placed a kiss to his lips and move away from him. “N-No sex?”

 

Castiel paused taking off his tie as Dean went deep red, he didn’t mean to say it outloud.

 

“I-I mean.” Dean choked out blushing. “Y-You couldn’t keep your hands off me yesterday.”

 

“I’m sorry, for my behavior,” Castiel confessed. “I was going through my first mating cycle, and was not myself.”

 

“Mating Cycle?” Dean asked.

 

“In my world, we are only ever allowed to produce and mate once every six hundred or so years,” Castiel spoke.

 

“H-How is your race alive?!” Dean choked out in surprise.

 

“...” Castiel looked down and didn’t say anything. Dean was taken back, by his sadness. “...We aren’t...anymore.”

 

“Your species?” Dean whispered touching his shirt.

 

“Once I pass, I’ll be the last of my kind,” Castiel spoke.

 

“H-How do you know for sure?” Dean asked as Castiel took a ring off his finger, placing it delicately on the counter. Dean eyed it curiously as he picked it up.

 

“It was my father's.” Castiel gave a sad smile as Dean held it to him and Castiel collected it. “...It found me yesterday...I...wouldn’t have it if it wasn’t true….That...I’m now alone.”

 

“You’re not alone.” Dean cupped his face. “You got me and Sam.”

 

“...Yeah.” Castiel nodded pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips before he moved sadly to the bedroom.

 

Dean could only watch him go sadly.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One month later**

  
  
  
  


Dean chewed on toast as he sat alone at home as he did everyone’s laundry. Dean sat on the washing machine that moved roughly as it washed. Dean couldn’t help his constant snacking, lately, it seemed as though he couldn’t get enough.

 

Dean eyed the peppermint candy he was snacking on, he hated peppermint. However, that’s all he ever wanted to taste lately. He would sometimes just slosh his mouthwash in his mouth for the mint flavor when he didn’t exactly have something peppermint to eat.

 

Dean’s emergency cell phone went off as he pressed it to his ear.

 

“Hello?” Dean spoke.

 

“Malice.” The police chief spoke as Dean went silent. “We need your help. There’s an alien attack from a Targaine, he’s got the president's daughter hostage.”

 

“Alright. I’m on my way.” Dean hung up, popping another peppermint into his mouth before hoping off the washing machine. He moved calling Castiel that Dean may be a bit tied up to pick Sammy up.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean grunted in pain as Castiel tended to a wound on his shoulder, Castiel always tended to Dean’s wounds after a fight. Dean whimpered clamping down on his hand as Castiel pressed hydrogen dioxide to the wound. Watching it fizzle as the young adult made grunting noises of pain.

 

“He seemed to aim for your weak point,” Castiel commented as Dean glared.

 

“I don’t _have_ weak points.” Dean scoffed as Castiel made a face patting the wound again.

 

“It never fully healed from the fight on the bridge,” Castiel spoke sliding his fingers against the unwounded area of the shoulder as Dean paused. The day he met Castiel. The day he saved his life. His arm was damaged trying to save Castiel from the beams that pinned him, and Dean’s arm had already taken a beating from stopping the bad guy.

 

“It’s fine.” Dean huffed. Castiel said nothing, as Castiel moved to wrap the wound. Dean didn’t speak as he grunted in pain, as Castiel slowed down his wrapping. “It will heal in a couple weeks anyways. Superhero remember?”

 

“It will logically take you about three months compared to humans who would take longer. Till then, your body needs rest.” Castiel spoke but Dean moved away rotating his shoulders tenderly. “ _Dean_.” Dean tensed as he turned to Castiel who tilted his head just staring at Dean who frowned. Castiel didn’t have to say anything for Dean to know what he was thinking.

 

“I’m laying down, okay?” Dean scoffed holding his shoulder. “Though I think you are blowing this out of proportion….I will take it easy. Okay?” Castiel gave a soft smile before moving to him, cupping his chin he stared down at Dean. Dean always felt so small in his arms, it was because Castiel was built like a mountain and Dean...was nothing in its presence.

 

Castiel ran his thumb against his lips as Dean blinked at him softly, Castiel whispered something in his language that Dean couldn’t begin to try to understand.

 

“W...what?” Dean whispered back, wishing he could have sounded smarter for asking, but he honestly felt like an idiot.

 

“My little mouse,” Castiel explained as he brushed his lips against Dean’s which Dean melted into. Dean didn’t mind Castiel’s little nickname. He had called Dean this for as long as he knew him.

 

The kiss became nothing more before Castiel picked up Dean. Dean said nothing as he was carried to the bed to rest.

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Two months later**

  
  


Dean chewed hungrily on his dinner as Sam and Castiel exchanged looks, Dean was..eating a lot more than normal and when he didn’t have food in his mouth...he was kinda mean.

 

Dean shoved a large portion of steak into his mouth as Sam reached for the ketchup, but Dean already stole it, slathering it onto his potatoes which Sam didn’t try to get it back. Knowing it was gone for good as Dean slowly stopped chewing, noticing the two were staring at him.

 

“ _What_.” Dean scoffed as the two stared at him.

 

“You know...that’s your fifth plate.” Sam started.

 

“You’re messing.” Dean rolled his eyes as Castiel put a hand to Dean’s mouth.

 

“Sam is not...as you say... _messing_.” Castiel used quotation marks.

 

“...Seriously?” Dean glanced down at his plate. He...was still so hungry…?

 

“Maybe, this has to do with your wound.” Castiel offered as Dean nodded quickly ready to accept any logical answer possible.

 

“Y-Yeah!” Dean stated as he shoved more food in his mouth. “I-I’m just trying to heal! That’s why the food increase!”

 

“Wound?” Sam blinked as Dean and Castiel exchanged looks. “Did...you fall down the stairs again?”

 

“Yes.” Dean nodded quickly taking the lie given. “Yes, I did.”

 

“...Okay.” Sam paused as Dean went back to shoveling food into his mouth, as Sam reached for the ketchup again, but Dean moved it away out of reflex from it being taken. However, Castiel took it from Dean despite his moving it, handing it to Sam as Dean blinked giving a shy smile before getting up to get more.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Three months**

  
  
  
  


Dean stood at the grocery store, Castiel beside him as he eyed the different food options for their dinner the next week. Sam sat in the cart as Castiel glanced around mildly interested at what was going on.

 

Dean placed some stuff into the cart as a voice made Castiel and Dean turn.

 

“Mr. Novak!” A teen came over happily to talk to her teacher. “Weird seeing you out of the classroom.”

 

“The odds of a student and teacher running into each other is not as rare as you may think, the odds of two people running into each other in public living in the same area are-” Castiel started.

 

“Is this your family?” The teen girl asked, glancing at Dean and Sam. “Never imagined you a family man. I mean, I know you mention a family, but I assumed you were referring to houseplants or pet cats or something and didn’t want to seem odd.”

 

“Yes, if you must know this is my sworn-” Castiel spoke, but Dean interrupted.

 

“Husband! This is my husband.” Dean laughed softly touching Castiel’s shoulder who blinked. “No one knows what the fuck a sworn is, honey,” Dean spoke through his smile to Castiel. “Nice to meet you, I’m Dean.”

 

“Likewise, My names Hannah.” The girl smiled.

 

“So you’re in Castiel’s english class?” Dean spoke as hannah nodded.

 

“Yeah, he’s also my homeroom teacher,” Hannah stated as Dean smiled.

 

“Oh yeah? How is that?” Dean laughed, never to have been blessed with having Castiel twice in at school.

 

“He’s...Mr. Novak.” Hannah hesitated as Dean smiled laughing harder, as Castiel went red.

 

“I say the same thing,” Dean stated as his nose started to bleed.

 

“Y-You’re nose.” Hannah pointed as Dean went to touch the blood, however expecting normal red blood, it wasn’t red he saw. Dark blue liquid slid down his nose as he touched it with his fingers with surprise as Castiel forced a cloth to his nose. Dean let him as he stared at the dark blue liquid in his hands. What was that?

 

“If you’ll excuse us, hannah.” Castiel bowed his head lightly as he moved away with Dean, pushing the cart away with Sam. Castiel took him towards the back as Dean held the cloth to his nose. Castiel took the cloth away to look at Dean’s nose with concern as Dean let Castiel look up at his nose. “Does it hurt?”

 

“No…” Dean breathed.

 

“...Hey, what’s that?” Castiel pointed behind Dean.

 

“What?” Dean turned with his mouth open as Castiel stuck his finger in Dean’s mouth. Dean choked out in surprise. “WET WOR WAND OWT OFW WY MOUWH!” Dean slapped his hand out of his mouth.

 

“You don’t have a fever,” Cas spoke as Dean wiped his nose. “Your body levels seem normal.”

 

“Thanks, I could have told you that.” Dean scoffed, making a disgusted face.

 

“Bleeding blue blood isn’t normal.” Castiel frowned.

 

“I could have told you that.” Dean snapped, as Castiel grabbed his jaw looking at his teeth. “Can you QUIT it!”

 

“There’s something's not right,” Castiel spoke concerned.

 

“Obviously.” Dean scoffed.

 

“I want to look at your wound,” Castiel stated.

 

“W...Why?” Dean stated.

 

“Because you fought the Targaine,” Castiel explained. “Targaine’s are nasty things. Full of diseases. Anything you could have gotten from it...is not good and to have a wound like that-”

 

“It’s been months, I’m fine.” Dean waved him away.

 

“I do not believe you to be,” Castiel stated. “There is a number of diseases, most deadly that can explain the blue blood.”

 

“Dean’s going to die?!” Sam whimpered, as the two turned to Sam.

 

“No sam!” Dean hugged him. “I’m fine!”

 

“Dean,” Castiel called as Dean started to push the cart away, not wanting to talk about it any longer.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Four months**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel wouldn’t drop the argument Dean was sick, but when Dean asked to cuddle...Castiel was on it. Castiel didn’t bring up anything that stressed Dean out when they cuddled. Castiel would run his fingers through his hair. Dean would grow sleepy after a while, sometimes when Castiel stopped caressing him...Dean would wake up startled and upset. Sometimes...Dean would cry. Castiel would continue again, till Dean was fast and deeply asleep. As long as Castiel held him...he was okay. He would always be okay.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Five months**

  
  
  


Dean vomited roughly into the toilet when Castiel was gone at work, sometimes Dean’s nose would bleed. However, Dean felt so much better when Castiel held him. Dean spewed blue liquid into the toilet, unable to keep it down. He couldn’t tell Castiel he was getting worse. He didn’t want to worry him. The longer he kept this quiet. The better it was for everyone.

 

Dean rubbed his swelling sore belly, only a bit bigger than usual. Was it...scary. Dean felt tears in his eyes. What was _wrong_ with him. His tummy hurt all the time, he ate too much and when he couldn’t eat anymore he would vomit….God, the bloody noses were too much too.

 

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice made Dean tense, as he turned dark blue tears slid down his eyes as Castiel didn’t say another word just moving to his lover holding him as Dean sobbed scared. What was wrong with him?

 

“A-Am I dying?!” Dean cried as Castiel held him.

 

“No, my love,” Castiel whispered though he didn’t know himself… “You are going to be fine.” Dean continued to cry as Castiel held him close, rubbing his upset stomach soothingly. When Castiel was near he...always felt better.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Six months**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean shot up awake panting and sweating in pain, he held his stomach as he pulled away from Castiel to go to the bathroom. His body was hot as he turned on the shower. Dean climbed into it weakly as he panted roughly. His head lulled to the side as sweat and hot water poured down his face. Dean whimpered and panted, as his whimpered turned into screams.

 

“D-Dean?!” Castiel shot up moving towards the bathroom, but Dean had locked the door. “Dean!!” Castiel rammed into the door, despite his strength Dean’s screams weren’t working to his advantage as he gave it two more rams before the door gave way. Dean turned towards the door covered in water as he held something in his arms blue tears sliding down his face. “DEA-”

 

Castiel moved to him as Castiel stopped seeing the small pale figure in Dean’s arms. Dean wiped his tears as he sniffed looking down at the small bundle before Castiel moved to shut off the water. The water dripping was the only sound in the room beside Dean’s sniffs as he touched the small wiggling figure’s face.

 

“I-I don’t know how…” Dean sobbed as he looked at the beautiful child in his arms. “...b-but...I know…You know? T...That this...This is everything that’s been wrong with me these last months….This...beautiful little one.”

 

Castiel looked over the small baby boy, Castiel’s eyes slid over the small baby the size of a baby doll.

 

“...M-...My mating cycle.” Castiel whispered as Dean turned to look at him. “I-I’m so sorry...The symptoms are so different from my kind carrying children...to a human carrying our kind...I never noticed...the blue…” Castiel touched one of Dean’s tears. “Our blood normally turns the gender of our children…”

 

“My everything turned blue.” Dean sniffed continuing to sob with love nuzzling into the shaking baby, as Castiel pressed loving kisses to the side of Dean’s face.

 

“I’m so sorry...I didn’t know...this could happen if we consummated during my mating cycle...our kind was never permitted to mate outside our species because of how rarely we mated.” Castiel caressed his face as Dean holding the baby tightly.

 

“I’m so scared…” Dean whispered as Castiel held him tighter. “I-I never thought of being a parent.”

 

“I’m...sorry, I never gave you a choice.” Castiel nuzzled him as Dean let out a laugh.

 

“I’m just glad not to be sick anymore…” Dean shook from the water, as Castiel scooped Dean out of the tub. Dean whimpered in pain, as Castiel moved him to the bed. Dean was shaking as he continued to caress his baby, unable to look at anything else but him. Beautiful black hair and purple eyes. This baby was Castiel’s spitting imagine, he could count the stars the white specs in his eyes as Castiel cared for him. Taking care of Dean’s medical needs, before turning his attention to the baby.

 

Dean slightly refused to let him go.

 

“Dean, please...let me care for him.” Castiel  whispered.

Dean hesitated but slowly offered the baby, the baby cried without Dean loudly. The sound was so...odd. It wasn’t a human baby cry, it sounded more like a violin playing then a cry. Dean unable to relax till the baby was placed into his arms, Dean brought the baby close as the baby sucked the air but didn’t do more but cry.

 

“H-He’s hungry….What does he eat?” Dean asked. 

 

“I-...I wouldn’t know, Dean.” Castiel hesitated.

 

“W-We drink milk, wha...what do you drink?” Dean asked as Castiel eyed him.

 

“Blood,” Castiel confessed as Dean bit his finger before slid his finger into the baby’s mouth who instantly started to suck. Dean barely flinched as the baby sucked needingly calming down. Dean let out a relief breath as Castiel slid into the bed next to him, staring down at...his son.

 

Castiel’s finger twitched as Castiel slowly looked down at the ring that was trying to jump ship, trying to go to the next available bloodline. Castiel closed his eyes as tears filled his own eyes, as he pulled Dean close. Blessed for the man who gave him everything, as Dean nuzzled into him, happily looking down at their happy surprise.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One month later**

  
  
  


“Hello, Mr. Novak!” A female student from Castiel’s class made him turn as Sam slid something into the cart.

 

“Hello, Anna,” Castiel spoke as Dean turned from focusing on his baby in the baby seat of the cart, as Castiel gave her a small smile.

 

“Whoa, it’s weird to see a teacher in public,” Anna stated.

 

“It’s actually not that unlikely since we live in the same town with only one Target-.” Castiel blinked but Anna ignored him when he started to go into percentages.

 

“I-I didn’t know you had a family,” Anna stated. “I-I mean, I know you mentioned one but I assumed they were real cats or something.”

 

“Odd to why everyone thinks that.” Castiel frowned.

 

“I’m Dean, I’m Castiel’s husband.” Dean waved.

 

“H-Hi.” Anna waved.

 

“Yes, he is my sworn,” Castiel spoke with pride before he touched sam’s shoulder. “This is Sam, Dean’s younger brother.”

 

“Hi.” Sam waved.

 

“Awh, you’re so cute.” Anna waved to him.

 

“...And last and not least...this is Caspian.” Dean picked up Caspian who wiggled and scrunched his face at the touch. Dean gave Caspian’s feet a little wiggle as Caspian opened one eye revealing his little purple eyes with star speckles frowning to the world.

 

Anna awed as she covered her mouth, but mister grumpy instantly started to cry. Dean rocked him softly as the beautiful soft cries continued. Dean shushed him with love, as the baby cried. Sam’s yanking on his shirt gained his attention when he noticed all the humans in the store were dancing like….ballerinas. Lost in their own worlds, Dean and Castiel exchanged looks before looking at the baby.

 

“...We should go.” Dean stated as Castiel picked up Sam, who was unaffected by the blood link.

 

“Going.” Castiel choked out as they booked it to the car. Having an alien baby is hard, but having a half alien, half superbaby?...Yeah, that was an adventure too.

  
  
  


**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> As part of a request this story will have another one shot! Follow the series for read more! :)


End file.
